Raging Bully / Lights, Candace, Action!
Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the Slave-inator to get people to attend his birthday, and clean up afterward. Dr. Doofenshmirtz just writes on his keyboard what he wants people to do for him, his orders appear in a giant screen, people get hypnotized and immediately they do it. Phineas and Ferb direct a film adaption of Candace’s favorite play, but they transform this beautiful play into a full-out monster movie. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being so quiet. This episode guest stars a live-action Candace, who is played by her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale. Summary Candace is sitting in her chair flipping through pictures of Jeremy on her cellphone that appear to have been taken either against his will or when he was taken completely by surprise. Linda comes in and tells her jazz trio will be performing at the Squat and Stitch in the Googolplex Mall, so Candace, Phineas, and Ferb ought to come and hang out there today. Candace is excited because Jeremy works there at the Mr. Slushy Dawg and she wants to go see him. At the mall, Linda starts her jazz gig, telling the knitting women that they will be playing some free-form jazz today, and Candace gives Phineas and Ferb some money. She tells them to meet back where they are in two hours; she’s going to be visiting Jeremy during his work hours. She leaves and Phineas wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Perry goes down to his lair using a vending machine that scans his foot and opens up into a slide. He suddenly squeaks to a stop because the slide isn’t waxed and has to pull him along. When he finally gets into his lair, Major Monogram apologizes to Perry, saying that the slide waxing guy is on jury duty that weekend. He then asks Agent P to look into some odd purchases (4 helicopter blades, 24 party balloons, and 6,000 light bulbs) by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is hiding out at the old abandoned cake factory on the edge of town, then stops, telling his assistant Carl that some visual indications of the mission were still on the screen. Perry departs his lair to investigate the matter. Jeremy is cleaning a counter when Candace makes her appearance. She comes up to talk to him, then tells him that her cell phone is ringing and takes a picture of him (telling him her camera went off), laughing uncontrollably all the while. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are performing an experiment to see how long it takes for the top scoop to melt off of a double scoop ice cream cone. Baljeet is studying during summer vacation because he has summer school. Buford arrives on the scene to take their table. Flattening Baljeet, he shoves the schoolwork off of the table, and takes Baljeet’s drink. Once finished with the drink, he throws it and it hits a kid behind him and the kid runs for it. Phineas tries to point out that the table was already taken, but Baljeet says to leave Buford alone as Phineas will only make him angrier. Then Phineas accidentally drops his last scoop of ice cream on Buford’s pants, making everyone in the food court laugh. Buford gets angry and wants to fight Phineas immediately, but Evander Holyfield (voiced by himself) comes up and offers to train Phineas for the fight outside the mall at three o’clock. Buford leaves, saying to not be late because his mom picks him up at four o’clock. While Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Evander Holyfield, and everyone else think it is a great idea, Isabella and Baljeet are worried, remembering what happened to the last kid Buford fought (who apparently had a toilet stuck on his head). playing Dance-Dance Revolution]] To “He’s a Bully” Phineas trains by running up the wrong way on an escalator, playing a version of Dance Dance Revolution, punching strings of sausages. Buford goes to a gym called “Wedgie’s: The Gym for Bullies” and trains himself by dunking the heads of practice dummies into toilets, knocking books out of their arms, and giving them wedgies. At the end of the montage, Phineas makes it to the top of the escalator. Meanwhile, Milly passes out flyers to everyone while stating there will be a ‘brawl at the mall.’ Candace crumples up her flyer when she receives it and While Ferb finishes a full-sized boxing ring, Candace comes up to tell the boys that they can’t just build an arena out in the middle of the mall parking lot. She then storms off to tell Mom (snapping a picture of Jeremy as she passes by). Candace finds Mom and tries to convince her mother and get Phineas in trouble. Unfortunately for Candace, Linda is busy with her gig and doesn’t offer any help. Remembering the flyer, she goes to ask for one as proof of the boys’ projects. Meanwhile, Agent P walks into the abandoned cake factory. The floor opens up beneath him and he is trapped in a giant vat of Doonkelberry cake mix. Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes out with a cackle and says that in 30-40 minutes, the yeast will cause the cake to rise, burying Agent P alive. He then passes down a piece of cake to Perry. In a back story about his childhood, we learn that today is Doofenshmirtz’s birthday, which he has always had to celebrate alone because nobody could ever be bothered to show up, not even his parents. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was five, he threw his own surprise party at Gunther Goat Cheese’s. The flashback shows young Doofenshmirtz sitting all alone in a kid-themed restaurant, looking at an animatronic band: the puppets are a wolf (Count Wolfgang, playing kettle drums), a pig (Betty the She-Boar, playing violin), a rat (Rat-putin, playing accordion) and his lice buddies Olga and Chicago Joe. Doofenshmirtz describes them as “his closest friends.” We also learn that Doonklelberry bats love Doonkleberry cake, and will swarm to it if it’s uncovered. After he tells him his story, the evil Doctor unveils the Slave-inator, which makes crowds of people do whatever he wants. He demonstrates it on Perry by forcing him to clap and clean up his plate. Doofenshmirtz intends to use it to force people into celebrating his birthday and cleaning up the party afterwards. After Dr. Doofenshmirtz flies away atop the helicopter-equipped Slave-inator, Perry pulls out a pouch of whistles and tries to call a swarm of bats, but ends up calling a whale because two of his whistles were mixed up. He puts them in their proper places and successfully calls the swarm of Doonkelberry bats, who free him by eating all of the cake batter. Perry then rides the bats into the air and follows Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is now flying above Ferb’s boxing ring, where Buford and Phineas are beginning their thumb-wrestling match. The announcer introduces Phineas and Buford to the crowd, and when they have joined him in the ring he reads off a document stating that nothing in the match should contain any acts of violence that an impressionable child viewer could imitate. The opponents then stick their thumbs into two holes in the little table upon which a mini-thumb-wrestling ring sits and prepare to start the fight. Candace is still trying to get a flyer, but Holly and Ginger tell her that they ran out of stuff to promote the fight. Candace decides to take a picture of the fight and hurries over to the match. She passes by Jeremy on the way, who appears to be balancing corn dogs and drink cups on his head, arms, and one of his legs (though when he lowers his arms everything stays in place) and dearly wants to take his picture, but her phone’s memory is 99% full, so she has to use her last picture on the boys and runs off with a frustrated expression, leaving Jeremy surprised and disappointed. Perry rides the bat swarm right to Doofenshmirtz’s helicopter-screen. Doofenshmirtz shoots a “party hat of doom” at Perry but he performs a back-flip so it misses and hits a table instead, spilling some party goods, including assorted noisemakers. Perry beats Doofenshmirtz up with two noisemakers by blowing into them repeatedly and puffing the plastic so it punches him in the face. Phineas and Buford begin the fight. Buford is winning; his thumb beats back Phineas’s and threatens to overtake it several times. Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still conducting their own fight high above; Doofenshmirtz attempts to beat Perry into submission with ping-pong paddles, which Perry deflects noisemakers that spin around. He is overwhelmed and knocked off but manages to hang on to the edge screen. Doofenshmirtz smashes his fingers with the controls to the Slave-inator, but Agent P refuses to let go, much to Doofenshmirtz’s consternation. The Slave-Inator moves in front of the audience, spelling “ooooooooooooooo.” The audience repeats what the Slave-Inator says. Down below, Phineas is resting in his corner; he tells his trainer that he doesn’t things are going so well. Evander Holyfield gives him some encouragement (until running out of phrases) and sends him back out. Candace comes and takes a picture just as Buford gives Phineas’s thumb a thorough beating. Candace races back to her mother with the photo and show it to her, but her mom remains unimpressed, as all you can see of Phineas is the top of his head; the rest of the photo is covered by Candace’s thumb. She grabs her mother by the arm and drags her over to the arena. Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepares to smudge Perry’s face with ice cream. Perry, still hanging from the edge of the helicopter, uses his whale whistle and attracts the same whale that soars over the Slave-inator, knocking the scoop of ice cream out of Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s cone, much to his dismay. Perry uses the distraction to climb back aboard. During the match, Buford pins Phineas’s thumb. He then grabs it, pulls Phineas up through the boxing ring and tosses him into the corner. Just as Buford is getting ready to knock Phineas out hard with his thumb, the ice cream from Dr. Doofenshmirtz ice cream cone lands on Phineas’s head. Buford laughs and the two decide end to their fight, seeing as Phineas had now been embarrassed in the same manner as Buford had. Doofenshmirtz accidentally makes the propeller break off of the top of the screen, but manages to grab onto it and his cake and make a getaway. Perry grabs a balloon and floats down to safety. The cake spills onto Doofenshmirtz and the bats swarm around him, muffling out his “Curse you, Perry the Platypus!” The Slave-inator falls down onto the ring and commands everyone to clean up the party mess. Candace arrives with her mother in tow only to find that the fight is over and the arena is no longer there because the hypnotized people had cleaned everything up, so her mother leaves for her second set. Buford asks Phineas if he wants to do the same again tomorrow, but Phineas responds that he needs to keep moving forward. Ferb says, “Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they’ll drown”, causing Buford to accuse Ferb of calling him a shark. After using a Vulcan-style nerve pinch on Buford, Ferb says, “Well, he was all up in my face.” Candace is in her bedroom quoting lines from her favorite play, The Princess Sensibilities in front of a mirror when she hears a roar and goes to the backyard to see/bust whatever her brothers are doing. Phineas and Ferb are making a monster movie in the backyard, complete with a tiny city through which a miniature monster rampages. Candace bursts in to scream at them to keep it down and stomps on the set, destroying it, but they don’t seem at all dismayed. When she says their movies are lame they tell her that their website received 176 million hits last week. Linda comes home; presumably from the store (as she has a bag of groceries in her arms) and mentions to Candace that somebody was filming a movie version of the play The Princess Sensibilities. She instantly becomes determined to get the part of the princess in the movie, as she apparently knows every line from heart (having practiced for her drama club all summer). She runs off, leaving Phineas and Ferb alone in the backyard. Phineas wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Agent P is shown in his lair being instructed to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been so quiet lately, and to put a stop to it, whatever it is. Agent P salutes Major Monogram and then his chair turns into a rocket, powering him up and out straight through the street, leaving a hole. The chair spouts a helicopter-like propeller and carries him off, straight over the film set where Candace is now trying to land a part in the movie. Candace is shown walking into the producer’s trailer. The producer is irate because his lead actress quit. Candace pitches herself to him by reciting a small chunk of lines from the play. He views her as a good prospect, but hesitates, so she promises him she’ll work for free. The producer uses the money he saves to hire the hottest new directors in town, Phineas and Ferb. He calls and tells them to come down. The only problem is that Candace doesn’t know it yet. In the make-up chair, Candace is introduced to some of her instructors, such as her swimming instructor, her clothes designer, and even her bagel. She also gets introduced to her personal trainers, Olga and Chicago Joe. The producer then introduces her the new directors and Candace is outraged when she finds out they’re her own brothers. Phineas explains how Isabella helped them out, being their agent and all. Candace asks the producer if they were “a little young to be big budget movie directors”, but even the producer knew about Phineas and Ferb on their last movie getting 176 million hits, saying that “they could be in diapers for all he cares.” When Candace gets into her costume, it turns out she has to wear a monster mask during the filming. She says that she doesn’t remember any monsters being in “The Princess Sensibilities.” Phineas tells her that they finished re-writing the copy of the script into “The Curse of the Princess Monster,” with Candace still in the lead role. Candace complains that no one would see her face. The producer then explains that at end of the movie, the curse is lifted and this could make her a star, leaving Candace daydreaming about being a star. She tries to run out onto the stage to begin filming, but every time her monster head is knocked off by the door. Agent P breaks into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters by completely smashing the front door, but no evil is going on, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz forces Perry to pay for the broken door. Perry hands him some money, but he demands more, saying that “it’s not just drywall, its solid oak.” He lectures Perry on breaking down people’s doors, making Agent P feel guilty. It turns out that the Doctor has given up evil to pursue cheese making. He is making stinky Limburger, which apparently is an old Doofensmirtz family recipe made by suspending a milk cow over a boiling cauldron when milking. The cheese must age for 58 1/2 years to be completely finished, but Doofenshmirtz says that nobody has that kind of time and has therefore invented the Age-Accelerator-inator to speed up the process. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are doing some chase scenes; they strap the camera onto a hungry chimpanzee or a hungry Ferb and make Candace hold food. Several mistakes and mishaps happen on set, such as the camera’s lens cap being left on, plumbing supplies being dumped on Candace, etc. Even though Candace’s performance is horrible (due to her being pelted by airplanes, missiles, and spiders, among other things), Ferb cleans up Candace’s performance in the editing room, replacing her with a beautiful realistic-looking woman (actually Candace’s own voice actor, Ashley Tisdale). “That is what they call movie magic,” said Phineas. Candace is very satisfied with how it looks. After the movie is produced, a sneak preview is shown for teenagers, who are the target audience. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz demonstrates his ray on a baby in the park and then on the Limburger, gives the cheese to Perry, and warns him that once he eats, he won’t be able stop. When Doofenshmirtz comes back with crackers, he is horrified to discover that Agent P has eaten the entire cheese wheel in one mouthful. Doofenshmirtz becomes angry, and tries to zap Perry, who now has the body shape of a Frisbee. Back at the theater, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the producer are optimistic about the release of the movie; the audience seems to love it. While Agent P and the Doctor fight over the cheese, the sneak preview audience is accidentally hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, and now they all hate the movie because they have become crotchety old people who find the movie way too loud. Then, Doofenshmirtz finally traps Agent P and turns the power knob to a dangerous level, then zaps both of them. The result is that both Perry and the Doofenshmirtz grow grotesquely old. Doofenshmirtz makes fun of Perry, but then Agent P rips his old skin, revealing that he wasn’t growing old after all, merely wearing a suit that protects him against the effects of the ray. Doofenshmirtz also tries, but just rips his clothes off, so he surrenders and retires to bed, saying “Well, it’s already 4:30, I think I’m going to bed. Curse you, Perry the Platypus.” Back with the Flynn-Fletcher gang, Candace’s movie is never released (due to bad press from the sneak preview audience) and Phineas and Ferb return home, showing Candace their Internet video on the computer. In it, they feature Candace, in a slowed down version of earlier when she yelled at them saying they ruin everything, followed by a globe of Earth on a string breaking into a ton of pieces. Phineas was impress that they got some many hits and says, “Fame is fleeting”, and Ferb adds, “But the Internet is forever.” Then Candace faints and Phineas says “Goodnight, Candace.” Later, as Candace walks by in the sidewalk that many kids recognize her as “The Swamp Monster of Danville” from the viral video Phineas and Ferb made. End Credits As Candace walks by in the sidewalk that many kids recognize her as “The Swamp Monster of Danville” from the viral video Phineas and Ferb made. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, and a live-action version of Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Michael Buffer, Grey DeLisle, Phil LaMarr Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode